10051 Theme challenge: First Variation
by IdyllicCritic
Summary: 100 Theme challenge, with our very loved 10051 pairing, Byakuran x Shoichi! Rated Mature, but rating and genres will vary depending on the theme. Each chapter is a oneshot and contains a single theme.
1. READ ME

_Greetings, my loyal readers. This is my first 100 theme challenge, and I am using the most popular variation. I selected the 100 theme challenge with the intention of its selected themes to inspriate me to write 10051 fanfiction in a distant time, back then when the Livejournal ByakuShou was still active and blossoming with life and the KHR manga, smack in the Millieflore arc and ongoing._

_Even through both's era had came to a end about roughly at the same time, the love for KHR and their pairings still continues on. Evidence: the KHR side of the fanfiction community still continues to receive fanfictions! Just because a thing has stopped does not mean that the love also stop and that it will be tossed aside and easily forgotten._

**Now, to understand a little better my very first 10051 project, but also to keep track of my progress, please read below.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Global review**

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn; certain chapters may contain crossovers with KHR.**  
Pairings: **10051 centrefic. Althrough other pairings may be present, they will be background material mostly unless it's in conflict with the 10051 pairing.  
**Genre: **This fanfiction contains virtually all genres. However, the genre varies from one theme to the other, so be sure to check the overhead description at the start of each page to know which type of genre are present.  
**Rating: **I'm going to rate the entire fanfiction as mature as an safety precaution despite the rating varying from theme to theme. To be safe, make sure to check the warning label in the overhead description at the top of each page.  
**Warnings: **10051 is pairing of Byakuran x Shoichi, two male characters. As such, the theme of yaoi relationship will be omnipresent. Some themes challenges will also contain murder, violence, sex, and all kinds of disturbing things- so be sure to check the warning label at the start of each page. Some themes will contain none warnings while others does. I better not hear one of you whine because you failed to read the warning label.  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. And I'm upset that Amano didn't make Byakuran a disturbed psychopath who wants to keep Shou-chan at all cost, because Shou-chan is his only true friend/lover. :B

_**NOTE:  
**-Each theme has its own chapter, and each chapter is an oneshot. Meaning there is a different story in each chapter.  
-The lenght varies from chapter to chapter, but as an general rule of thumb, at the minimum it's the lenght is moderate.  
-I will upload themes in no particular order.**  
**_

* * *

**Author's comments:**

Remember, commenting shows me that you've been reading, and it helps me to product more 10051 fanfictions. If you know that people have been reading your fanfictions (and if they loved it), wouldn't it inspire you to write more; wouldn't it make the experience of writing more thrilling? It does to me. This is not an bribe, but comments are my fuel.

Before you read on, please remember that:  
-I haven't had a proper English grammar/spell check or installed in my computer.  
-I only attended to officially four English courses in my entire education career; 80% of my English is self-taught!  
-English is my third language, so you will probably see quite a few grammar mistakes. Please bear with me here.

* * *

The list of themes. **Bold titles** are the ones that I have uploaded!

.

.

**Introduction**  
**Love**  
**Light**  
**Dark**  
**Seeking Solace**  
**Break Away**  
**Heaven**  
**Innocence**  
**Drive**  
**Breathe Again**  
**Memory**  
**Insanity**  
Misfortune  
Smile  
Silence  
Questioning  
Blood  
Rainbow  
Gray  
Fortitude  
Vacation  
Mother Nature  
Cat  
No Time  
Trouble Lurking  
Tears  
Foreign  
Sorrow  
Happiness  
Under the Rain  
Flowers  
Night  
Expectations  
Stars  
Hold My Hand  
Precious Treasure  
Eyes  
Abandoned  
Dreams  
Rated  
Teamwork  
Standing Still  
Dying  
Two Roads  
Illusion  
Family  
Creation  
Childhood  
Stripes  
Breaking the Rules  
Sport  
Deep in Thought  
Keeping a Secret  
Tower  
Waiting  
Danger Ahead  
Sacrifice  
Kick in the Head  
No Way Out  
Rejection  
Fairy Tale  
Magic  
Do Not Disturb  
Multitasking  
Horror  
Traps  
Playing the Melody  
Hero  
Annoyance  
67%  
Obsession  
Mischief Managed  
I Can't  
Are You Challenging Me?  
Mirror  
Broken Pieces  
Test  
Drink  
Starvation  
Words  
Pen and Paper  
Can You Hear Me?  
Heal  
Out Cold  
Spiral  
Seeing Red  
Food  
Pain  
Through the Fire  
Triangle  
Drowning  
All That I Have  
Give Up  
Last Hope  
Advertisement  
In the Storm  
Safety First  
Puzzle  
**Solitude**  
Relaxation


	2. Introduction

**Pairings: **10051  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**Rating: **Mature  
**Warnings: **Just a small 'dirty' sentence.  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. And I'm upset that Amano didn't make Byakuran a disturbed psychopath who wants to keep Shou-chan at all cost, because Shou-chan is his only true friend/lover. :B

* * *

**Introduction  
**  
He knew everything about him. His precious Shou-chan. He knew how Shou-chan has bad eyesight and needs his glasses. He knew how frequent Shou-chan has stomach pains. He knew which food Shou-chan liked to eat. He knew which movie and music Shou-chan liked to watch and listen. He knew that little secret spot that would make Shou-chan tremble and moan in his hold. And now, he is observing Shou-chan on a bench, working on his computer, listening to that aggressive music of his, tapping away what is likely an important project for a university class.

Yes, he indeed knew everything about his Shou-chan.

Unfortunately, this Shou-chan of this world knew nothing about him.

Yet.

"Oho? Why hello there, Shou-chan! Lounging around, hmmm?" He chipped, sitting next to the computer genius that had unwittingly captured his heart.

Guarded eyes stared back behind flimsy, cheap glasses that Byakuran would replace with quality glasses pretty soon. "...do we know each other?" Questionned on such an heavy, guarded voice, for this Shou-chan had never met him, much less told him his name, let alone being named on such an affectionate tone.

"Indeed we haven't, but I heard so much about you, from others students... I figured I'd come and have a see for myself the campus' genius! But maa, maa, how impolite of me... my name is Byakuran..." He drawled softly as he creeped an arm around the visibly disturbed Shou-chan, forcing him to remain seated against him. Flashing him a sharp, white toothy smile, Byakuran whispered softly, "...your newest best friend."

* * *

_Author: Like? Review plz! :D_


	3. Love

**Pairings: **10051, one-sided Kikyo x Byakuran  
**Genre: **Friendship  
**Rating: **Mature  
**Warnings: **Just a small 'dirty' sentence.  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. And I'm upset that Amano didn't make Byakuran a disturbed psychopath who wants to keep Shou-chan at all cost, because Shou-chan is his only true friend/lover. :B 

* * *

**Love **

Kikyo didn't quite understood Byakuran's obsession with Irie Shoichi ever since he came to be as a part of Byakuran's trusted guardians, but he does know one thing: he had fallen madly in love with Byakuran when he rescued him from his horrible situation, and swore his never-ending loyalty to Byakuran. He cannot understand why his precious god always insisted to continue to pour his affections upon what will be a traitor, upon a beast that resisted a god's love? And then, upon a day, he noticed...

In these predatory eyes and smile, in that sweetened poisonous voice, in that touch that has taken many lives, in the devil's mind cloaked with the face of an angel, he has seen something that he never had seen before, who appeared only when Byakuran interacted with Shoichi...

Love.

Love that has been twisted by Byakuran's psychopathic mind, but pure love neverless no matter which form it took. This flicker of corrupted, twisted emotion always glowed to life as Shoichi makes his entrance, and perished with a hiss when Shoichi made his exit.

Yet, when it came to himself, Byakuran's most loyal guardian, he saw nothing but the same icy calculating mind and the dangerous lust for pain, fear and death that swirled behind the gates of Byakuran's self-resistance; cleverly hidden by his angelic smile. His actions are completely void of any love, merely pretended kindness.

Kikyo realized something the very first time he had seen that difference.

He has a rival.

* * *

_Author: Lookie, Love triangle! Well, not really since Shoichi doesn't "love" Kikyo but still... :D Reviews?_


	4. Light

**Pairings: **10051  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. And I'm upset that Amano didn't make Byakuran a disturbed psychopath who wants to keep Shou-chan at all cost, because Shou-chan is his only true friend/lover. :B 

* * *

**Light **

He hated it when someone suddenly flickered the light switch on in order to wake him up. The light always filtered past his eyelids, burning his wide cornea; and the sudden light always made him jump, causing him to open his eyes...

And experience a split-second pain at receiving the sudden unfiltered light.

"It's time to get up, Shoichi Irie." These two pink-haired, raccooned ladies stood at his door, their voice void of any emotions.

Unemotional most of the time, these Cervello Girls.

They have been known to use some dirty and unfair tactics to wake him up, to get him clean, to get him to wear the issued Milleflore uniforms; to get him to clean his workplace. Unemotional or not, they are still _females_. They used to threaten to report him to Byakuran, but they quickly learned that it was useless, as the bewitching leader of Millieflore often ignores this part of report.

Still, being in the Merone base is _better_ than being in Byakuran's palace.

Byakuran's own tactics wasn't any better, but... at least he was gentle. If only his smile wasn't so bright, that even light itself could be reflected. He swore that Byakuran was the brightest person... literally, yet he always has this particular ability to go unnoticed until he wants to be noticed... especially when he is stalking him, following him all the way to his bed, hiding in the closet, the sneaky bastard and his warm touch that lured him out of his sleep softly each morning...

No!

No, he can't think about this. This is not the time to develop his fondness for a psychopath, not when this psychopath will make the world turn itself inside out, not when he decided to sacrifice his only true love in order to repair the horrible mistake he caused to the world by awakening Byakuran's powers… He needs to cast a light to guide the Vongloa in their path to defeat and exhaust Byakuran's own light.

It's the only way he can redeem himself to the world for having allowed Byakuran's wrenched mind to see the light of the day.

* * *

_Author: Poor Shou-chan. XD Reviews, pleasssse! 3_


	5. Dark

**Pairings/Characters: **10051 and Cervello  
**Genre: **Horror  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **Bloody and creepy Byakuran!  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. And I'm upset that Amano didn't make Byakuran a disturbed psychopath who wants to keep Shou-chan at all cost, because Shou-chan is his only true friend/lover. :B 

* * *

**Dark**

He complained too soon about the Cervello's passive-aggressive actions towards him in an official report to Byakuran, if only vaguely, a simple sentence that had slipped from his lips. No matter how hard he tried to keep himself as much official as possible, Byakuran always turned the report into a casual discussion, no matter how dark it turned out to be.

He had deeply hoped that Byakuran wouldn't pick up the hidden subtext in his sentence, that he wouldn't act on this, which this evil bastard wouldn't fly from his sky-high building all the way to the Merone base.

He also had hoped that this ridiculous fear of darkness that he once had as a child wouldn't return.

He was dead wrong.

He knew it was useless to continue to hope when he was lulled awoke, in his pitch-black bedroom, by a heavy scent of blood. As fear gripped his heart, he did not dare move, from the fear that his personal boogeyman would suddenly strike him down. His eyes tried to adjust in the pitch black to no avail. As pain lanced his stomach, Shoichi cannot help himself but to image a dead corpse rotting below his bed, in his closet, walls painted with blood, and he imaged Byakuran standing in a corner of his bedroom, watching him sleeping, waiting and waiting...with eerie, glowing purple eyes like the true demon he was.

The darkness of the unknown was worse than the darkness behind his eyelids, so he closed his eyelids and kept them shut, if only to give a resemblance of being asleep, and stained to listen.

But for all he listened, he cannot hear anything. And this is worse than actually hearing something.

He swallowed very, very softly, refusing to move. He knew the scent of blood was real; and while he could swiftly reach for the lamp and open it, the darkness paralyzed him. Just as much as the dark nature of these warm, slightly sticky fingers that touched his cheek. And he struggled to picture the sticky material as glue, as candy, as melted ice cream, anything to prevent himself from picturing it as semi-dried blood.

Or sperm. Wait, no, this isn't a good idea. This would be very wrong with that scent of blood.

"Shou-chan," A nasty, soft whisper in his ear, "I love you."

He pretended to be deeply asleep as warm, dry lips pressed against his lips, didn't move an ounce as a body slipped under the blankets, struggled to kept his heartbeat down and calm as these arms wrapped around him, as he felt the venomous, soft puff of breathing against his neck.

He didn't felt any better, especially not when he knew that Byakuran was responsible for the source of this scent of blood, not when he has a serial killer not even one millimeter away from him, not when his heart trumped louder at these three simple word against his mind's will, yearning for a man that is capable of killing him with his pinky finger. Who will carry the world into the ruins should his reign continue.

He just hoped that, when the darkness would go away, that he won't find any of the Cervello girls laying in his room. Or any blood. That it would be just a surreal nightmare. Or that Byakuran would at last clean up the mess he had caused so that room would at least have a resemblance of being void of any death.

But a glance of his glow-in-dark clock told him it was pretty useless to hope.

9h00 AM.

And he wondered how the Cervello girls were revived every single time they displeased Byakuran.

* * *

_Author: Just corrected some typos. 3 Like? Review! Creepy Byakuran is creepy, indeed!_


	6. Seeking Solace

**Pairings: **10051  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **You will cry. It's so sad. :C  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. And I'm upset that Amano didn't make Byakuran a distrubed psychopath who wants to keep Shou-chan at all cost, because Shou-chan is his only true friend/lover. :B 

* * *

**Seeking Solace **

He has lost everything. A complete and utter crushing defeat; so this is how bitter defeat tasted like…. Void. It tasted empty, his dreams and ambitions unfilled before he was cooked beyond ashes by Tsuna-kun's flames.

Byakuran failed to prevent Uni-kun from sacrificing herself. All in the name of reviving some ridiculous tiny little peoples. And in the process, Uni had denied him the power of a god, the truly omnipresence power, far more omnipresent than his own power. Gamma-kun being dragged into death with her is of little comfort to him, no matter how he was utterly useless.

He had failed to properly evaluate the threat that the tenth leader of the Vongloa, Tsuna-kun, had posed. He was going to dispose of him when Uni-kun revealed what he had been missing out, that last missing piece of puzzle to him being a god. He had to change his plans sharply, to devise a complex plan, but he was too arrogant, too careless towards the end, and Uni-kun slipped from his fingers, his only shot at being a god gone forever as she dissolved into dust.

His dreams. His projects. His goals. All crushed, all ruined, all perished. Now he cannot even content himself in merely ruling the world. Byakuran had ceased to exist in the eyes of all living creatures. But apparently, the force field that the Mare ring and the Vongloa ring had summoned had sealed his soul in place…. with the bloody openings that marked his shoulder blades, where his wings used to be. Or has he became something else entirely?

He did not become a god. He became a ghost, a specter, a poltergeist, a phantom, ego, banshee, whatever peoples likes to call it. All he knew is that he is a shell of his former self, doomed to haunt in between life and death, bearing the very same clothes he had died in forever…. and the wounds from where his wings used to grow. But right now, dark blood didn't jutted from these openings to form a morbid pair of hellish wings, which is a good sign that the mysterious power that emits from the Mare Ring is no longer active; all he felt was an gentle leak of blood travalling down his back, soaking into his clothes.

Not that it didn't matter. When he came to, the Mare ring was no longer in his finger; and he was merely drifting in existence, invisible to every alive being. Undetectable even by tracking devices or beings intended to sense flame energy, he was alone. He and his mind were alone to rot.

Bizarrely, enough, the concept of never being able to rule, to never be able to create his very own world didn't bothered him as much as he had expected it to. Sure, he called it a play, a game, but he always liked to win. But never have the stakes been so high, never had he faced such a humiliating defeat right after underestimating a foe, when victory was so close he could taste it. But he went through the seven stages of grief pretty quickly for this one; he had come to acceptance right before he was burned to nothingness that he will now never be able to complete his dreams.

However, for Shou-chan, his dearest friend, the object of his_ love _and sexual fantasy, things were a little different.

He always knew of Shou-chan's betrayal. But it didn't lessen the ping of pain he felt years ago when Shou-chan recovered his memories; the friendship, the love in his eyes was veiled by a wariness, by fear, by disgust. The disgust in Shou-chan's eyes was the worst of all. His heart broke every time he saw that disgust in Shou-chan's eyes. Yet he couldn't change who he is. He lived for the thrill of blood, as a sadistic psychopath.

He had tried to hold on to Shou-chan, by smothering him in his love, by worsen his ulcers by feeding him sweets on a daily basis, by forcing discussions between them, let it be a live feed or face-to-face, but the more he tried to hold in, the more Shou-chan tried to avoid him. And the more Shou-chan tried to avoid him, the more he tried to hold on. But eventually, for the sake of saving his face, he had to let Shou-chan go.

Shou-chan has already seen him for who he is really… a sadistic, cold devil wearing a sheep's skin. Byakuran knew that Shou-chan also loved him, but his logic, his sense of moral… will trump over his heart. This is why, he supposed, that he had tried to draw out his relation with Shou-chan for as long as he could.

He smiled when Kikyo attacked Shou-chan. He knew Kikyo would fail to kill Shou-chan, which is why he cheated a little in the device's selection; he had messed with the device so Kikyo's element would come up. He wasn't too worried; he can revive Shou-chan from the dead, if needed, when he will became a god. And when he does, he will dispose of Kikyo.

Because even if Kikyo amuses him. He doesn't like jealous toys that wanted to take Shou-chan's place. But he will give Kikyo an interesting death; it's only fair for someone loyal to him, no?

Well, this plan didn't quite go as _planned_, didn't it?

Somehow, however, he had found himself 10 years in the past. He supposed that with him out of the image, the future had changed. And that meant the Shou-chan of the future now has never met him at all. This now means he was never was been loved by Shou-chan, because they had never met. One cannot fall in love with a person they never had seen or never had met.

This though saddens him more than anything else. Without any dreams, without any ambitions, without goals, he is merely a ghost that floats, without destiny, with a broken heart.

Yet…..

Not everything was lost. There's still Shou-chan. A Shou-chan who had never met him. A 15-year old Shou-chan.

A Shou-chan who will never know him. But he could comfort himself with Shou-chan's presence, even if he can only do nothing. All he could do was to watch his precious Shou-chan growing up, maturing and achieving without him. He watched the innocence and the purity of that was in Shou-chan's eyes, the one who had met him, who had fallen in love with him, before he recovered his memories.

But Byakuran knew. He knew that Shou-chan's eyes shall never see him standing in a corner of his room, silently watching him burying his nose in homework, heavy music ringing in his ears. These same eyes would never see him stalk after him, following him everywhere he went; these same eyes won't see him watching him taking care of his wife and children, leading a successful business far from the mafia.

He knew Shou-chan's skin and body will never feel his touch. He can no longer comfort Shou-chan with a coil of his arms when he gets his first heart-breaking experience; he can no longer press his hand against Shou-chan's feverish forehead, or to trace lines along his body to excite him in the spots where he knew, knew Shou-chan would be the most sensitive to.

He knew Shou-chan will never hear him whispering 'I love you, Shou-chan' and sweets nothings every night, as the brunette drifted to sleep. Shou-chan will never hear his sighs, his soft humming or his particular cackle. He knew Shou-chan will never speak to him, as much as he cannot hear his words.

It truly was hell on earth, but he could wait. He has infinite patience; so surely a century or less shouldn't be a problem.

And he did wait. Waited for the time when Shou-chan's time would come; when Shou-chan would be a wrinkly, elderly man, at the death's doorstep; and only then Byakuran will depart from this mortal coil, hands in hands with the only man that has conquered his heart, who made him felt human, or as least as much human as his mind can get close to.

So until then, he will content in being a spectator to Shou-chan's life.

_Till death reunites them both…_

* * *

_Author: I like my angst. :D Review?_


	7. Break Away

**Pairings: **10051, slight 5127  
**Genre: **Relationship  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Very, very slight sexual situation  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. And I'm upset that Amano didn't make Byakuran a disturbed psychopath who wants to keep Shou-chan at all cost, because Shou-chan is his only true friend/lover. :B 

* * *

**Break Away**

Kikyo watched the screen, his lips in a upside-down frown. His eyes are pinched, and he glared at the screen with venomous hated.

"Ahhhh, Kikyo-kun, my Shou-chan has left me for the Vongloa." Speaks a smiling Byakuran. To these of untrained eye and inexperience, Byakuran didn't seem too distraught over the loss of his precious right-hand man. After all, Shoichi Irie is just a man, nothing more, nothing less, and he is replaceable.

But to him, he knew that smile. That smile is predatory. The others may only see it as Byakuran's usual scheming smile, but Kikyo isn't fooled. He has been there for his god. He can see every slight mood changes of his god.

Shoichi fleeing like this has awoken an dangerous predatory instinct in Byakuran. Nothing is more beckoning to a predator than an fleeing prey.

But this isn't what bothered Kikyo.

What made his blood boil is the fact that... his god wants to bring the lost sheep into his herd. Byakuran will merely chase Shoichi to the ends of the world like a hungry shark, basking in the thrill of the chase, devouring anyone that stood in his way. But once he has caught Shoichi... Byakuran will bring him back into his little perfect world, an unwanted variable into this world. Why would his god bother to try and bring back a black sheep that had dared to break away from the herd? That dared to scheme with wolves outside of the Millieflore familiga to strike his benevolent god down?

And now he was assigned to_ observe_ Shoichi Irie. By Byakuran. Not on Vongloa's activities via the numerous spy cameras planted in the hidden basement, but to _baby-sit_ Shoichi Irie. Literally.

He snarled mentally as he watched Shoichi smile warmly to a young man named Tsuna, his body position relaxed and welcoming. He glared at Shoichi as he revealed the Milleflore's operations to the Vongloa. His heart hardens as he watched Shoichi slip into the blankets with the smaller, fish-named boy that is the leader of Vongloa. That was the worst of it- watching that traitor consume his new founded relationship with that pathetic boy.

And having to report it to Byakuran. These eyes would harden like marbles and that bloodlust for the Vongloa's blood would only flourish even more, hidden by an sickeningly sweeter smile.

Byakuran knew. He knew. Yet he lets it happen. He allowed it to happen.

Kikyo would never understand Byakuran's reasoning, but he will never_ forgive_ Shoichi for breaking away from Milleflore. For betraying his god. For scheming to overthrow his benevolent god.

Shoichi would earn no mercy from him.

* * *

_Author: Like? Review! :D_


	8. Heaven

**Pairings/ Characters: **10051  
**Genre: **Fluffy  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Fluffy and silliness. May cause cavities.  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. Reviews leads to me making more 10051! 

* * *

**Heaven**

"...Wh-wh-why are you HERE, Byakuran?"  
"Maaa, maa, isn't it obvious? I am an angel, and this is my heaven..."  
"Okay, now this is going too far. I AM not DEAD! AND THIS ISN'T HEAVEN!"  
"Hahahaha, Shou-chan has a hallllllloooooo, how cute! It's all shiny~"  
"I DO NOT HAVE A HALO!"  
"Hahaha, there it is, Shou-chan's temper!"

Impossible. Byakuran can't be in Heaven. THIS couldn't be heaven. He doesn't believe in hell or in heaven! He always has that concept that he would cease to exist in death, simply just like this. So, how did he... he reached up and felt a halo hovering above his head. It felt like a lightweight metal halo, perfectly smooth all around, and as he looked up, it glowed slightly and does look like gold.

No.

This is just too cliché and classy. A HALO?

Sure, he didn't expect to make it to heaven; many peoples suffered because he awoke Byakuran accidentally on a whim for his desire- the desire to be a famous musician player. So, how did he end up among these flurry, soft clouds with the very person that he hated and loved at the same time? He was been... Ah, yes, he remembered his death.

Moments after sending the young Vongloa and his followers back to their proper timeline- ten years ago-, the Gokudera from his current timeline appeared, and proclaimed that he'd make sure that this 'shit' will not ever happen again, that his surviving self is too risk to let live, due to the ties between himself and the white-haired menace. He then proceed to kill him.

It was a quick death. Last thing he remembered was a lit dynamite stick smacking into his face just as the flame of the fuse kissed the stick itself.

Just like Gokudera, to destroy things with bombs. Oddly enough, as he felt himself, he did still his glass on, unbroken and his clothes had changed a little; he was wearing... the summer pyjama that Byakuran had given to him- decorated with the illusions of marshmallows and clouds on it upon a pale pink background. He noted that Byakuran wore the very same clothes that he had died in at Tsuna's hand, but not torn neither bloody, and that the Mare ring of the sky is no longer on the finger of the evil man. Who's currently acting not evil.

"I MISSED YOUUUUU, SHOU-CHAN!"

Shoichic tried to escape the clingy albino's lunge, but he was nowhere near as fast as the white angel, and was tacked to the cotton-like cloud, ensnared in a tight glomp. Despite Byakuran's fragile and lean look, he has an deceptive, unmeasured physical strength hidden in him. Most of the time, Byakuran uses it to hug Shoichi and to prevent him from escaping his hugs.

Just like right now.

Shoichi flinched at how whiny Byakuran suddenly sounded, at how clingy Byakuran felt as he squeezed Shoichi, a far cry from the cold, sadistic and heartless man that the possibly clinically insane albino had became when he took control of the Milleflore.

It was almost like as if it never happened; it was as if they were in college once more, as playful partners, on-and-off lovers and friends. He suddenly felt fuzzy and warm. This was exactly what he and Byakuran once was, before he recovered his memories and became disgusted with Byakuran; this was before Byakuran's omnipresent power awoke. Even if he wasn't been there, Byakuran's power would have woke up anyways.

"...How did you end up in heaven, anyways?" He tried to escape the thin limbs that is ensnaring him to the insane angel, but to no avail even as he pushed at Byakuran's head. He couldn't help but note that the thick, soft and apparently solid clouds that they are standing on looks suspiciously pink, white and blue, just like cotton candy. And now that he thought about it, there are orchinds of all kinds growing out of these clouds, induced some giant ones that is thick like a tree.

...

COTTON CANDY?

"Byakuran. Be honest." Shoichi glared at Byakuran with a glare that would wither orchids.  
"Maaa, maaa, I never ended up in Heaven. This is hell."

Hell? Shoichi stared around. All he saw was cotton candy-themed clouds and orchids. Where's the flames? Where's the screams of pain? Where's the violence?

"... I don't believe this."  
"Come on, Shou-chan, this isn't hell anymore! I overthrew Lucifer and I took matters into my own hands. You came early, so I haven't time to finish everything, But I'm not complaining!" And Byakuran gave a tight squeeze. "I was getting all lonely down here!"

By some miracle, Shoichi had freed an arm from Byakuran's clingy hug, and used his free hand to push at Byakuran's head away. And just as suddenly as he was been glomped, these powerful arms around him vanished, and a warm, elegantly shaped hand grabbed his hand, fingers curling with fingers.

"I am really happy you are here, Shou-chan! I was going to make this into our heaven, our very own heaven. Heaven does have clouds, doesn't it? So I made giant puffy cotton candy!"

Ah. Why is he suddenly not surprised? But, the way how Byakuran seemed so happy, how he seemed so innocent, the sugar fiend, how he was gesturing... this wasn't the Byakuran that terrorized him, not the Byakuran that nearly killed Tsuna. This was the Byakuran he...

"Oh, Shou-chan's crying... what did I do?"  
"Nothing, Nothing..." Shoichi wiped the tears away from his eyes.  
"...so as I was saying, no matter what happens this land cannot be soiled ever, so you can eat straight from the ground! I was planning to make a river of chocolate milk over there, and lollipops will grow out of the ground! As for the clouds in here, I'll make it out of... oh... sugar sparkles! I was planning to make a crossroad out of colored molding chocolate, and there will be a huge cake with all different kinds of favours over there, and that'd be... our home."

"..."  
"...that's all?"  
"Hey, Shou-chaaaaaannnnnnn!" Byakuran complained at Shoichi's unimpressed face. "I was only here for, like, a few minutes! I can only do so much in such a little time!" And his face lighted up, like a child in a candy shop. No, scratch that, Shoichi noted, he should be saying 'like a child in candy heaven.' "But I have time to make you... A guitar!"

"...Guitar...?"

"You like music, don't you?"

Shoichi bit his lips. Yes, music…. That was the reason why all of this happened, because of his desire to be an famous musician. Specially being an guitarist. He felt the cold, sleek steel of a guitar being shoved into his hands. Blinking, he glanced down. This… is a real guitar. With tightly turned and fined wires, with its own belt; the sleek design was attractive; it was the very same guitar he had regarded with envy behind the glass of a music shop, five years ago, as he walked the streets with Byakuran.

The white-haired menace noticed. He remembered. This…. Is just too much. This is the Byakuran that he fell in love with….

"Shou-chan?" Byakuran's voice chimed softly, with uncertainty in his voice, "Why are you crying again? Don't you like this-"

Shoichi silents Byakuran with a embrace, burying his face into the chest of his former lover, emotions brought up to surface as tears leaked endlessly. And as he wept into Byakuran's chest, he felt it tremble with a melodic chuckle, and he felt elegantly shaped arms coiling around him.

"….. I do miss you, Shou-chan…" Byakuran whispered. "I'm happy to see I found you again, after all these years. And this time, Shou-chan…." He buried his nose into Shoichi's hair, inhaling softly his scent, "…nothing will ever pull us apart."

_Ever._

* * *

_Author: Actually just fixed some typos. Fluff, so hard for me to write, but hey I did it! Reviews? 8D  
_


	9. Innocence

**Pairings/ Characters: **10051, Adult Tsunayoshi  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **May be confusing and very very sad. Have your Kleenex ready.  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. Also, reviews leads to me writing more 10051! 

* * *

**Innocence**

_"You never loved me, Byakuran."_  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... Are you going to tell?"

_We look back. Back at ourselves, back at what we used to be. _

"Not much point, he's going to find out eventually, when he notices you're missing. So, we're back to the 'why' part."

_Back to our carefree self, free of any corruption from society or individuals. _

"…"

_And then reality hit me. You weren't looking. You never changed. I did._

"...I think Byakuran's gone too far."

_If only I could go back to a time when I was young and naïve. __Back to when I was innocent, unable to see the lies, the deception and the mask you weaved. _

"He's always been an cruel killer... But there was this restraint for people he cared about."

_Even then, still to this day, I was still able to lie to myself. Giving you characteristics you never had and never will in my eyes._

"…"

_For the longest of time, I lied to myself. That you wouldn__'__t change into this man I loved, this person destroying the world._

"He was still my... best friend. I could go to him if I had a problem, or just needed him."

_I never saw that you were already this person, long before I met you. And when reality hit me__…__ it struck deeply._

"... he was more than a friend, wasn't he?"

_This day, I wept for the friend I never had. I wept for the love I never had. I wept for my lost innocence. _

"…"

_All these time we spent together was meaningless. Nothing more than an illusion that I allowed to ensnare me._

"…"

_I wondered, who ensnared me? Was it you__…__. For your own personal gains? Or was it__…__. Myself, wishing to stay pure and innocent a little longer?_

"...now, I'm just scared of him. It's like the part of him that was my... friend, got written over by this obsession with acquiring the tri-ni-set's power."

_Learning- no, remembering the truth is never a healing processes. It hurts to lose your own innocence to your own repressed memories- my world came crashing down. _

"… so you decided to get the Vongola involved."

_I__'__ve always known all along. I only refused to accept it, to see it. I hoped that you would be different, that all these careful planning I did would finally go to waste. But it didn__'__t._

"... Yes."

_But really, who can I blame? It was all my fault all along. If I didn__'__t do anything__…__ I would be blamed and scorned. Yet, I knew, if allowed my plans to come into motion, I would be torn. But I didn__'__t really have a choice, did I?_

"… is there anything you'd like to add?"

_Selfish. I was selfish and curious. And by wanting to explore what wasn__'__t meant to be__…__ I changed you. _

"… I miss him the way he was... I miss the way we once were..."

_I am the cause of your corruption. I am the cause of your lost innocence. You changed because of me._

"..."

_And now, I must atone for it._

"… Is there going to be consequences?"

_Sometimes, I wonder if my punishment for wishing to change my own future__…__ was by falling in love with you._

"… you know if he finds out, he will kill you, Shoichi."

_When you never loved me. At least, I think you never loved me. All that web of deception, of lies and of manipulation you__'__ve laid out__…__ made me unable to see the truth. When you whispered your love to me into my ear__…__ it never sounded sincere to me.  
_

"He won't discover it."

_Love. I never really said that I loved you. I__'__ve said that I 'liked' before__…__ but it was only to get you out of my hair; I wasn__'__t being honest with myself. And then, when I finally admitted to myself that I have fallen for you__…__ my memories returned. And then my emotions are thrown in turmoil. I wonder if I had told you, if it would have made an difference._

"… once it all begins… you know to end this, he would have to die."

_Perhaps we aren__'__t meant to be. Perhaps we were never meant to meet each other. But I still wondered if__…__ you did loved me after all. Perhaps I__'__m still stuck in my own illusion._

"I already made my choice, didn't I?"

_But this no longer matters. Not anymore. I will never know the answer to my questions. Right now you are nothing but mere ashes._

"… Are you sure about this?"

_In a few moment you will be forgotten by everyone and by everything. Inducing me. All traces of your presence and manipulations will be erased and undone, inducing this letter I__'__m writing to you._

"I'm positive. So, Tsunayoshi, will you-"

_This letter is my final goodbye to you, Byakuran. I do have regrets__…__ and my last regret is that I will not be able to remember you. To remember that love I had for you. But perhaps it__'__s for the best, since I will not be suffering emotionally any longer. After all__…_

… _I will return back to what I once was__…__ A innocent student studying in engineering in an distant university. Only this time, you will not be there. And this saddens me._

_You may no longer exist and you may not care__…__ but I need my emotional closure. Remember this: I loved you, and still love you. _

_Farewell, Byakuran. _

"-help me?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"I've always loved you, Shou-chan~"_

* * *

_Author: Changed a few words, fufufu. Did I make you cry yet? Reviews, please!_


	10. Drive

**Pairings: **10051  
**Genre: **Eh, just general...  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **Menton of sex.  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. Reviews and comments cause additional creativity, which leads to more 10051! 

* * *

**Drive**

…

He knew he took engineering. He went to a Italian university- on demand from an anonymous letter threaten him. Making friends with "Byakuran" was the second and final demand. Ever since then, he didn't received any other letter. He supposed that guy who sent him the letter has either died or forgotten about him. He doesn't mind much, the cultural change did some good, and he enlarged his circle of friends and of contracts.

Yet, in order to receive his diploma in engineering, he has to… Take an English class. It's not a problem, really. And the latest project was to write a 1000-worded text on a word. It's really a small trek.

Drive. This was the word he was given.

Such an mundane word, used almost daily. Yet it applies perfectly to his friend, the dreaded Byakuran Gesso, the superstar of the university, the popular guy, the charismatic and cheerful albino. Unfortunately it also applied to the sinister and sadistic Byakuran Millieflore, the mafia boss of the Millieflore family.

Drive… As in driving a car. Byakuran has an car. A bright purple sports car- what else? Last time he agreed Byakuran's offer of a "ride"… the town's roller coaster was like a slow walk by comparison. His heart is still in his throat and he has grown a few inches due to the G-forces. He will never accept a ride from Byakuran ever again, unless he is the one driving! How did Byakuran graduate from driving class? How come there isn't any cops chasing them already for breaking the speed limit for the Xth time?

Drive… As in driving away. Byakuran was good at driving away what he perceived as a threat. Virtually any threats. Despite the joyous and cheerful personality he had… Byakuran's mood swing can completely turn on a dime. The albino had drove away many a bully away from him, and he supposed he was graceful for his help. And then, when he tried to became romantically involved with someone else… Byakuran always, one way or other, drove away any possible lovers. He wanted Shoichi to belong to him and him only, but he did not understood that his actions in the future has drove Shoichi away from him, despite his love for the white-haired menace. He couldn't be with a psychopathic murderer.

Drive… To force to act or to work. Little did he knew this saying would apply to him a lot, lot later on when he started wearing expensive white suits with white paddings on the shoulders, crippled with stomach ulcers. Byakuran always seemed to dump impossible amounts of work upon him. Pile of work upon pile of work. But he did wonder… If all of this work was just Byakuran's plan on delaying Shoichi's betray by giving him less and less time to go to the Vongloa's secret meetings. But it was his cruel, sadistical and egoistical actions in the future that drove him to seek out the Vongloa. So what he witnessed in the future will never come to pass.

Drive… To strive vigorously towards a goal. He swore Byakuran is just drifting, clueless with the only goal- to enjoy life as much as possible. Alas, little did he know that Byakuran has a goal that would turn into an obsession that would finally consume him, causing him to discard what he used to regard as precious. He only realized it when Byakuran is all too willing to let him physically join the life-sized game of Choice, when he allowed Kikyo to take a fatal aim at him in this game.

Drive… As an inner urge. He has only two words to tell: Sex Drive. Oh, My. God. Install key bashing whatever necessary. He still can't believe how much libido the albino has. They would be at it all night… and Byakuran would still get the urge to do it again in the morning! He did note that as Byakuran's obsession with this Tri-ne-set grew, his libido diminished, as he now has a inner urge to possess the uppermost power.

Drive… As in driving at. Byakuran would always drop mysterious, cryptic message from time to time. Sometimes, that glance and that smile seems to be conveying to something else. But he could never figure it out, figure out what Byakuran meant. But someday, he would. And he did when Byakuran finally dropped the act and announced, in an hologram, that he knew all along that Shoichi's- or as he likes to call him, "Shou-chan"- betrayal all along.

…

Yes, Byakuran has a lot of driving below his belt. Sigh!

* * *

_Author: Well, there is is. I changed some words. This is actually one chapter that I am just 'meh...' . Oh well. Review?_


	11. Breathe Again

**Pairings: **10051  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Non-psychopathic Byakuran, Suicide.  
**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. Reviews and comments causes additional creativity, which leads to more 10051! 

**FYI, the lyrics are not written by me, but by a talented man with the penname BabyFace. This lyric is duty titled 'Breathe Again'. Look him up, he writes some pretty good lyrics. I decided to use his lyrics and giving him some public display in the meanwhile. :3**

* * *

******Breathe Again **

He loved him.

_If I never feel you in my arms again  
If I never feel your tender kiss again  
If I never hear I love you now and then  
Will I never make love to you once again  
Please understand if love ends  
Then I promise you, I promise you  
That, that I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again  
Breathe again  
That I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again_

He also loved him back.

_And I can't stop thinkin' about  
About the way things used to be  
And I can't stop thinkin' about  
About the love that you make to me  
And I can't get you outta my head  
How in the world will I begin  
To let you walk right out my life  
And blow my heart away_

He used to be so warm, so full of life, so full of joy. This radiant smile of his always soothed his soul. Lips against lips, rubbing spit and tongues, they are rarely ever seen apart. He would always feel that he could breathe again, and again, and again all over, taking in his scent, his love. Hands in hands, they would do many things together.

_And I can't stop carin' about  
About the apple of my eye  
And I can't stop doin' without  
Without the center of my life  
And I can't get you outta my head  
And I know I can't pretend  
That I won't die if you decide  
You won't see me again_

Then upon a day… He stopped loving him. Told him to stay away. Tried to brush aside the touches he left on him. Told him that it's all over between them.

_If I never feel you in my arms again  
If I never feel your tender kiss again  
If I never hear I love you now and then  
Will I never make love to you once again  
Please understand if love ends  
Then I promise you, I promise you  
That, that I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again  
Breathe again  
That I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again_

That warm atmosphere was been replaced by a frigid one; that joyous glint in his eye twisted into that of a disgusted one. He stopped smiling at him. He started to avoid him. There was… Mistrust in his eyes. Bitterness. Cold. Distanced.

_And I can't stop thinkin' about  
About the way my life would be  
No I can't stop thinkin' about  
How could your love be leavin' me  
And I can't get you outta my mind  
God knows how hard I tried  
And if you walk right out my life  
God knows I'd surely die  
And I can't stop doin' without  
Without the rhythm of my heart  
No I can't stop doin' without  
For I would surely fall apart  
And I can't get you outta my mind  
Cause I know I can't deny it  
And I would die if you decide  
You won't see me again_

He was been abandoned for no reason at all. He was detested. Hated. Scorned. He felt… betrayed. Abandoned. The source of all these emotions wouldn't speak to him; wouldn't answer why he had changed so suddenly; wouldn't even look at him without some kind of glare. And then… last week… he learned that his bespectacled lover is to move away from their shared room into another dorm room with one of his friends. His newest lover. He was been replaced, abandoned, meant to be forgotten forever.

He cannot survive this heartbreak.

_If I never feel you in my arms again  
If I never feel your tender kiss again  
If I never hear I love you now and then  
Will I never make love to you once again  
Please understand if love ends  
Then I promise you, I promise you  
That, that I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again  
Breathe again  
That I shall never breathe again  
Breathe again_

So he stopped breathing.

.

.

.

.

"Hello, and welcome to the Media News. Here are the events up to the date: the president gives a public discussion on the reform school in Brentwood, a family in Lousisia was murdered by a junkie; following this, the Walmart is calling back the product Pork Beef, on the grounds of a bacterial outbreak. But first, we shall discuss the suicide of the student Byakuran Gesso at the Stafford University…"

* * *

_Author: Changed part of a sentence and spiffed the format up! 83 Did this made your eyes water? If yes, review: my shoulder's there for you to cry on!_


	12. Memory

**Pairings: **10051?  
**Genre: **Mindfuckery!  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Confusing and depressing!  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano. Reviews and comments causes additional creativity, which leads to more 10051! 

* * *

******Memory**

.

_"... Who will be coming for me? Please tell me... Who I am? Who I am waiting for?"_

.

.

.

.

His name was Byakuran. Byakuran Gesso.

Hazy purple eyes opened, the iris enlarged from the drugs that's running in his bloodstream. He could feel a thick, gooey liquid seeping into his eyes. He tried to blink, but it was too late: they were already squirming between his eyeballs and eyelids. He could feel it slipping in and out of his ear, in and out between his toes and fingers. It was like he was swimming in a liquefied honey. Cold and colorless honey. It invaded nearly every surface on his person, filtering between his dirty, greasy white hair and his unclean, grey-soiled cloth. He closed and felt some of the goo slip from his eyes.

He tried to move his hands, to reach up to his face to rub that gooey liquid from his eyes…. But found that he couldn't. Like his wrists were encased in cement… just like his ankles. He could feel his arms' and legs' muscles being stained due to the weight from the substance that held his limbs in place, nearly joined but not quite there. Yet his feet didn't touch ground. He could feel his shoulder blades being stretched out- and felt harsh, cold chains binding his wings, holding them uncomfortably in an upright position.

He struggled to swallow, throat trying to push against the plastic tube that's been installed into him, and for a moment he panicked as his throat involuntarily and violently spasmed, until finally his lungs, fluttering, suddenly expended as sweet oxygen poured in. He felt a sharp pain inside his neck as the path to his stomach and his lung both tried to expand, to push against their respective tubes.

To help ease the discomfort inside his throat, he moved his- thankfully dry- mouth, but it wasn't easy with two tubes in it, well secured by the mouth mask he wore.

And with nothing else to do but to float, he drifted off into an deep sleep.

.

.

.

.

_"Hey, is Shou-chan here yet? No? He isn't here yet… I guess I'll just wait for him to come."_

His name was Byakuran Mill… no, Byakuran Gesso.

The discomfort was so extreme that he was tempted to give into Morpheus's arms. To escape this horrible reality- or was it a nightmare? He made so many different nightmares. In one of them, he was a serial killer. He murdered many people in such sadistic glee that he wondered if this bloodlust he felt… was his. Was he really that… cruel? Did he really took pleasure in this spilled blood? In the terrified expressions of his victims?

It wasn't him at all. No. It couldn't be. But… As time slipped from his grasp, he found himself fantasying about soiling his pristine white hands into the warm, red cavity of the bandaged figures. Figures that seemed to be mummified, letting only their black, greasy hair and lifeless eyes peek from the black hat and cloth they wore.

Figures that shoved him into this damned container, only taking him out to conduct experiments that always ended with him emitting a bloodcurdling scream. They prodded and poked and stabbed with strange machinery and strange flames. They tore into his back and set fire unto it. They called him experiment number 10051.

They tormented him. They tested him. They let him hear his voice. His voice. He promised to come.

They planted those things on his back; he refused to believe that they were pulled out of his body. They left two burning scars upon him, scars that refused to heal; scars that's rotting away.

.

.

.

.

_" He promised to come. So I waited for him."_

His name was Byakuran… Gesso? Or was it Millieflore?

There was this… sadistic rage that took birth inside of him, like a infection. It terrified him how he could fall so easily into sadism. Like it was a second nature to him. They tormented him. He tested him. He let him hear his voice. His voice. They promised he'd come.

He even dreamt that he's flinging around the inside of someone important to him. Like a ragdoll, laughing like it was all a child's play.

And there's this intense feeling of betrayal.

Byakuran was a nobody. He was just someone who was out to take pleasure, to enjoy whatever life had to offer to him. Yet… In a dream he had- he doesn't know when; he has lost the grasp of time long ago- he had been an adult. An adult with unspeakable power. An adult who had slaughtered a child of his age, a fire-bearing teenager. And following this, he ruled the entire world. But… he lost anyways. He was… alone. Everything lost meaning. All he did… do was to wait for death to come and claim him.

It was such a powerful feeling… that Byakuran wished he could've given in, to die so he could escape this… but he couldn't. He was trapped in his dream. Or was it his reality? Did this mean he dreamt that he was kidnapped, enslaved and stored in a container? To rot away for the rest of his life? Or did that meant he had died as the world crumbled all around him, just like in this one dream? Is he a spirit?

Or was all of this… was just memories? Wouldn't this mean that he's waiting... for a mere memory? No, it couldn't be.

.

.

.

.

_"And I waited…"_

His name… is Byakuran. Just… Byakuran.

They told him he'd come.

They promised he'd come.

But he didn't.

Fortunately, his little girl, in some of his dreams… she held him company. She comforted him. She held his hand. She was his sole string that held him attached to reality. But this string is ebbing away. Every time he would dream of her, she always fade a little more. More. More. Until… she no longer came.

He didn't want her to go away. He felt that all his sanity was in the hands of this little girl. The little girl who showed her a hazy picture of red hair, green eyes and glasses. He wanted to see more of this being. Every fiber of his being wanted to reach out to this bespectacled being. That girl would vanish for all he cared, but he didn't wanted that fading image of the stranger to vanish. But he could never reach this being. And he- he knew it was a male- would fade just as quickly, leaving him wanting more and more.

He wanted to see that little girl because she has what he wanted… He wanted to see thoses hazy outlines of the redheaded. He yearned for the sun, for the clouds, for the montone voice of his Italy teacher, for the pleasant, warm touch of this being…

.

.

.

.

_"I don't remember who I'm waiting for anymore…"_

His name was…

His name was...

…God?

He wanted to see someone. He doesn't know who. But he wanted to see… Someone. Not just anyone. But he doesn't know who. He doesn't know who he is anymore. He doesn't know who he's missing; he doesn't know who's this person that's supposed to come for him. But he knows this person will come. All he had to do was to keep waiting. And waiting. And waiting. And waiting.

Body going lax, the lost soul slipped easily into a depressed sleep, dreaming of white, blood and vague auburns and of shattered glasses.

.

.

.

.

_"It's best if you don't remember. Sleep, number 10051. Sleep and forget."_

* * *

_Author: Added a sentence. XD Now, let's see if any of you readers can figure out the story in this oneshot! I made it vague and confusing on purpose! D_


	13. Insanity

**********Pairings: **10051******  
****Genre: **Unknown? ******  
****Rating:** T******  
Warnings: **N/A**  
****Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs toAmano. And I'm upset that Amano didn't make Byakuran a distrubed psychopath who wants to keep Shou-chan at all cost, because Shou-chan is his only true friend/lover. :B

* * *

**Insanity**

.

It all began with one. One mind. One soul in an well-oiled mathematical equation, with contorlled independant variables influencing an dependant variable. Orderly and simple.

Byakuran never really believed in the chaos theory, espically the "butterfly" effect. After all, mathematical equation is the very definition of stability, and it was stability that enabled the advance of humanity and of its concepts. If a theory cannot be used for the greater good of humanity, it is nothing but mere chaos, lost in the clutter of all that does not make sense.

But then came a hidden variable from an alien equation that threw the mathematical equation out of whack.

And suddenly, there are two minds.

Two mathematical equation to keep track of; two souls interwebbed with each other, at the same time yet apart from each others, their thoughts intermittent and continuous.

Two minds turned into a million minds.

A million minds turned into a trillion minds.

A trillion minds engorged into a decillion minds.

A decillion minds flowered into a centillion minds.

ThEvOiCeStHeYdOnTsToP!

And it never did.

It kept growing and growing and growing and into a zillion mind.

Endless possibilities, endless variables and endless universes. It never stops. All theses thoughts that are his yet not his's, voices whispering all at the same time, all of them, AlL oF tHeM, aLlOfThEm, ALLOFTHEM.

It'sneverthesame, neverthesame, alwaysdifferent, minuteornot, itneverstaysthesame, neverstaysorderly.

Allofthemwon'tshupup, allofthemwontshupup, allofthemwontshupup.

_Shou-chan..._

And then all are one single soul and mind, all merged together, all fusionned together .

The same routine each day, following the proper stages of the mathematical equation that is the life could be grindingly boring. However, nobody could deal with pure chaos. They simply cannot. They would dissolve and be lost in it. And it is for this reason that Byakuran's so fond of his alien equation.

The alien equation that is called Shou-chan.

No matter how much the independent variable in this equation is switched, modified, changed or tinkered with, the dependent variable remained stable, never-changing in the pure chaos; merely acting as an trigger, as an key to open the door for the chaos.

Oh, sure, in one world Shou-chan could merely by an cop, while in the other he could be a president. But no matter what the independent variable is, the final result, the hidden variable, always remained Shoichi Irie. It's the same person. Only merely in a different settling, that's all. But always the same person.

The same.

The same.

The same.

The same.

And this is why he kept him around. He was the one who unlocked his true potential. Byakuran is a being of chaos, and he knew it. His purpose is to disobey the laws of physics, to disobey the rules of society, all in the name of mere whim and desires, like chaos itself. But he also kept him around for a very reason; to keep whatever's left of his sanity.

Even chaos itself has stability; it must cause disorder and give birth to things that has no sense. If it does not do this... then what good could do it? Pure chaos will only self-destruct if there is no stability, and if it does, then stability cannot be achieved because there would be no chaos to attempt make sense out, and all that remained is the void.

And the void is boring. Very boring. The void does not stop chaos from continuing. It goes on without the void. Without it. All while keeping a CoNtInUoUs FeEdBaCk To HiSmInDtHaTnEvErSsToPs,FoReVeRaNdBeYoNdDeAtH.

Byakuran is a being of pure chaos. Endless minds held captive by a single soul, putting into practice the butterfly theory and watching it unfold several times all over. This is why he has Shou-chan. Shou-chan is his clutch, his anchor to sanity. The lone thread that kept him connected to reality.

There were a universe where he had killed Shoichi. It wasn't long before the world went blank, and he was left with his hive mind and the FeEdBaCkitneverstops, heneedsittoStOp, HEWANTSITTOSTOP. If it wasn't for that other hidden variable called 'Yuni-chan' that pulled him out of this horrific boring state, he would have became...

...nothing.

But alas, Yuni-chan is not his hidden variable. Shou-chan is. And he makes it a point to keep Shoichi around at all times. Because without him, there's no silencing all theses selves trying to achieve self-identity. Because they're all him, and he is all of them. There is only one Byakuran, and he's everywhere and here all at once.

And where he is, Shou-chan's always close by.

Always. This is one variable that will never change in HIS equation. His favorite variable will never change, he will make sure of it. The equation that he will create will ensure that Shoichi and his's destiny will be linked forever.

Without one or the other, the universe that failed to carry this equation will not exist. He will not allow an universe without Shou-chan to exist, and he would make sure of it.

He didn't really mind the fact that it was Shou-chan who made him this way. Pure chaos doesn't really care whoever made them to be... it just exists, looking for stability to make sense of it.

Just like how his relationship with Shou-chan gives a meaning to his existence.

* * *

_Author: Finally fixed all these missing sentence that Fanfiction kept cutting. XD Reviews, please?_


	14. Solitude

******Pairings: **10051**  
****Genre: **Angst **  
****Rating: **T**  
Warnings: **N/A  
**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs toAmano. And I'm upset that Amano didn't make Byakuran a distrubed psychopath who wants to keep Shou-chan at all cost, because Shou-chan is his only true friend/lover. :B

* * *

**Solitude **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Byakuran had everything he wanted.

_He wanted bloodshed._

So as stealthy as a boogeyman, he cornered strangers at night and slaughtered them. The kills were so thrilling and so vivid. One day, it will be with knifes. The other day, it will be strangulation via his bare hand. And later that week, it would be with the cruel muzzle of a gun shoved down his hapless victim's throat. Imagination is boundless and the possibilities, endless. Tearing, ripping, crushing, slicing, stabbing, breaking, shattering... Torture is a bliss. He wanted to see the fear, the hate, the horror, the disbelief, the betrayal and the sadness in the eyes, in the voices and in the faces of his victims. More blood. More screams. More fun. More, more, more!

_He wanted power._

And he did everything to possess it, no matter what he has left in his wake: a trail of manipulation, destruction and shattered lives. After secretly growing in power, the familiga Milleflore raised from the shadows, iron hands reaching up to snare and squeeze the higher ups (ministers, governments, polices, FBIs, and the military; all these who is looked upon as authority). Iron hands lowered to crush unwanted rats (that were the other familiga mafias, traitors, and pests in general). All these who decided to be a threat and stand in his way, slaughtered like pigs so that only he will stand up at the top of the world. As the ruler of the world, on his whim nations could be defaced and its population scattered, a country could see its outlay be rearranged via lethal weapons of mass destructions and laws, changed with a simple gesture of his hand.

_He wanted to be a god._

And to that intent, he schemed to claim the Tri-net-set. He already has the first set, generously gifted to him by these foolish Cervellos. From there and on, it's an simple matter of pillaging the Arcobalenos and the Vongla, ripping the pacifiers and the rings from their bloodied, lifeless hands. And thus, with the set completed, the infinite power of these carefully disguised stones entered him, penetrated him, transformed him, coursing through his veins and corrupting every parcel of him. And with his position as an deity set in ciment, he spouted a pair of bright white and glowing wings- _real wings and not the one made of flames_- and it became the symbol of his superiority over the mortals, these pitiful creatures called humans. And thus, like an angel of death, bright and shining, he raised over his carnage and over the world composed of dead corpses. People got on their knees in fearful awe and bowed to him; all the others fake deities were forgotten in favor of the very real angelic devil deity that is Byakuran Millieflore. No; Byakuran no longer goes by this title. He is no longer Byakuran Gesso. He is merely Byakuran, the god of this plane of existence and beyond.

_He wanted to create his world._

So he did, by turning the current world from the inside out, killing everyone in an instant with a demented smile and gleeful eyes. The thrill of having space, time and matter at his fingertips fills him with an violent rush of... all-powerful. This is the only word that Byakuran could think of who could come the closest to describe that sensation. And thusly, he created his own perfect world out of the reminants of the one who is no longer in existance; a twisted mirror of what once was but shall never be remembered, as its occupants vanished along with their world. Byakuran created humanity all over again, rewriting their society, their history, their evolution, _everything_ to his own whim, molding them like a Play-Doh.

_He wanted Shoichi. His Shou-chan._

Drunken with the power and the boundless ambition of become an all-powerful being and having the world in his grasp, he has allowed Shou-chan to fall at Kikyo's hands in the game of Choice. He did felt a faint tug in his heart as Shoichi was pierced, blood spraying from his mouth as the lithe, fragile body fell with a thud. However, as he watched the blood and bits of guts spill from the fresh, raw large hole in the auburn's body, he reassured himself (once he is god he will revive Shou-chan so he could have his favorite plaything by his side eternally, because gods have this power). However, despite carefully taking Shou-chan's body from the ancient world prior to its collapsing; after shaping and molding the universe he always wanted… He had successfully revived Shou-chan. He is a god, after all (as he noted smugly).

_However, something was wrong._

The Shoichi he had revived is no longer his Shou-chan. It was a different... Irie Shoichi. Same face, same body, same taste, same texture, same voice. But...not the same soul, neither the same personality.

This creature is not the Shou-chan he'd regard as his most prized plaything, as his most prized possession.

And suddenly... everything came crashing down as in an single instant, he realized everything, inducing the reality that he had refused to look in the face. The truth that he'd always denied. And in this instant, everything that he had fought and manipulated for was suddenly meaningless. He finally realized that he had been blinded by his ambitions that he had thrown away the only plaything that is worth- no, he has thrown away the only being that has the ability to touch whatever is left of his humanity in the abyss of his soul. He had let the one he loved escape through his fingers (he bitterly finally identified it, this thing that's sending his mind haywire, that had created the jealousy and the possessive behavours, as love and wondered why he did not realized it before). A love he will never be able to touch ever again.

_And for the first time he had felt the solitude._

"But I am here, Byakuran dear..." Came Shoichi-who-is-not-Shou-chan's voice every time Byakuran was been caught staring blankly at no point in particular, eyes no longer filled with deadly lust and cruel intentions but with melancholy and longing. And he was always reminded of his solitude at each glance towards Shoichi, at each sound that Shoichi made- because he cannot look the other squarely in the eyes and call him "Shou-chan" (because Shoichi is not Shou-chan). He cannot bring himself to destroy neither modify the body hosting this alien soul, because even if a mere shell, this body used to belong to the one he loved, the only physical evidence of something that once existed.

He cannot bear with the thought of forgetting the shade of this auburn hair, the shade of green in these eyes, the tenderness in these lips and the softness of the other's skin, so he left the body animated by the alien soul, because to rip the soul would render the body lifeless, and this he cannot bear. He can only dwell back on memories of an distant time of what once was been, and lie to himself whenever possible, although such lies does not stand long when Shoichi-who-is-not-Shou-chan shows behaviors and a train of thought that _his Shou-chan_ would not have.

And what once was a bliss became a curse. He cannot hold him, the one he had always loved, in his embrace, neither whisper warm, loving words in his ears, neither soothe and comfort the other in moments of pressure. There is no more moments to be shared, only moments to reminisce about. No matter what he does, he cannot join his Shou-chan.

_Because gods are immortal. They cannot die._

_They are merely doomed to regret forever._

* * *

_Author: has your heart shattered yet? 8D If this made your eyes water, review meeeeee!_


End file.
